


Perillinen

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isä, rakas isä, olet tehnyt niin kovin väärin, olet naittanut minut pojalle joka on aivan liian nuori!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perillinen

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci sai minut taas kerran kyseenalaistamaan elämääni fanfictionin kirjoittajana. Mitä järkeä kirjoittaa lähes pelkkiä AU-tarinoita? Mitä järkeä kirjoittaa pseudohistoriallisesta maailmasta jossa homoliitto olisi kuitenkin ihan ok? Miksi mä edes kirjoitan ereriä?
> 
> Paljon kysymyksiä ja vähän vastauksia. Tarinan inspiraationa toimivat Joan Baezin tulkitsemat kansanlaulut, kursiivilla olevat lainaukset ovat kappaleista "The trees they do grow high" ja "Lonesome road".

_Isä, rakas isä, olet tehnyt niin kovin väärin, olet naittanut minut pojalle joka on aivan liian nuori!_

Talvi oli kylmimmillään silloin kun vanha lordi Yeager kuoli pitkällisen sairauden uuvuttamana. Heidän nuorin palveluspoikansa oli tullut suuren ratsun selässä täyttä laukkaa koko matkan heidän tilaltaan sukuni peltojen poikki aina pihaamme asti. Hän oli tuonut viestin lordin kuolemasta kesken sunnuntai-illallisemme. Isän kasvot olivat synkenneet uutisen kuultuaan ja hän oli riiputtanut päätään ja kieltäytynyt jatkamasta ateriaansa. Me muut olimme olleet hiljaa, minä ja vanhempi veljeni ja nuorempi sisareni, syöneet vain vaiti ja miettineet lordi Yeagerin tilusten kohtaloa. Hänen kartanonsa oli kaikista suurin näillä main, jopa suurempi kuin minun isälläni, ja hänen peltonsa levittäytyivät silmänkantamattomiin.

Vanhalla lordilla oli vain yksi lapsi, vasta viisitoistakesäinen Eren. Minä tunsin Erenin hyvin, sillä nuorena poikana olin joutunut vahtimaan hänen ja sisareni leikkejä monet kerrat, silloin kun juoksimme peltojen läpi joen rantaan ja vietimme siellä aurinkoisia kesäpäiviä niinä päivinä kun minun ei tarvinnut mennä kouluun. Hänestä oli vuosien saatossa kasvanut kaunisvartinen poika, hänen silmänsä olivat valppaat ja kirkkaat ja hänen tummanruskeat hiuksensa kehystivät hänen kasvojaan mitä viehättävimmin. Toisinaan katselin kun hän saapui oman tilansa tallipojan kanssa tapaamaan meidän tallipoikaamme Jeania ja he pelasivat yhdessä palloa ja nahistelivat keskenään niin kuin tuon ikäiset nuoret pojat tekivät. Nuoruus oli niin kaunista ja niin väliaikaista, hekin kasvoivat silmissä ja kohta heidänkin katseeseensa asettuisi vakavuus ja murhe.

Vanhalla lordi Yeagerilla oli ollut yksi toive, jonka hän oli esittänyt hyvälle ystävälleen eli siis minun isälleni. Erenillä ei ollut tässä maailmassa enää äitiä eikä kohta isääkään, ja hän tarvitsisi jonkun kaitsijakseen. Jos näin ei kävisi, hänen ahneet sukulaisensa tulisivat norkoilemaan hänen maitaan ja perintöään. Niinpä hän oli pyytänyt, että minun isäni herra Ackerman naittaisi Erenille jonkun omista lapsistaan. Minulla oli ollut paha aavistus mielessäni jo joitakin päiviä ennen tilanomistajan kuolemaa, ja nämä huolet jatkuivat entistä synkempinä kun isäni selitti vakavana näitä järjestelyjä minulle ja sisarelleni – isoveli oli ollut ukkomies jo kolmen vuoden päivät. Jo parin päivän päästä sisareni Mikasa pakkasi kapiansa ja parhaat pukunsa ja heilautti kättään meille pihalla ennen kuin nousi kärryjen kyytiin ja ajoi pois. Minä sulkeuduin huoneeseeni ja valitin päänsärkyä ja yöllä näin unta jossa peltomme paloivat kuin helvetin liekit ja koirat juoksivat pimeään yöhön haukkuen.

Se talvi oli poikkeuksellisen kylmä ja pitkä ja täynnä epäonnea. Saimme uusia kauhistuttavia uutisia Yeagerien kartanolta kun yksi palvelijoista saapui kalpein kasvoin luoksemme täyttä vauhtia ja kertoi että talon tuleva emäntä, minun sisareni siis, oli pudonnut kaksi päivää sitten jäihin ja hän oli nyt vakavasti sairas, makasi vain ja valitti. Minä käskin tallipoikaa suitsimaan hevosen ja laukkasin heidän tilalleen kovien kuolleiden peltojen yli ojien toiselle puolelle. Oli vasta kolmatta viikkoa siitä kun hän oli saapunut taloon, ja nytkö jo hän olisi sieltä lähtemässä? Kiirehdin yläkertaan ja ohitin talon nuoren isännän joka käveli levottomana käytävässä, hän ei tervehtinyt minua enkä minä häntä. Sisareni, joka oli joskus kaunis ja vaatimaton kuin kielo makasi nyt lakanoissa ja hänen poskensa punottivat kuumeesta kuin kaksi talviomenaa. Minä istuin hänen vierelleen eikä kumpikaan sanonut mitään. Isä saapui vähän perästäni vaunuilla ja tuli huoneeseen, hän näytti äkkiä hyvin vanhalta. Mikasa hymyili vähän, hänen kalpeat huulensa värisivät ilosta.

Hän eli kaksi viikkoa sairastumisestaan ja kuihtui sitten pois. Eren Yeager antoi meidän yöpyä hänen luonaan ne päivät kuin pidimme sisko-rukalle seuraa. Tämä yski ja muuttui päivä päivältä harmaammaksi ja laihemmaksi. Minusta tuntui kamalalta, koko lyhyen elämäni aikana en ollut tuntenut itseäni niin ahdistuneeksi kun niinä päivinä jotka vietimme Yeagerien kartanossa. Eren Yeager oli silmissäni yhä pojannulikka, hän ei tiennyt miten suhtautua asiaan kun keskustelin hänen kanssaan. Voi surua! Kahta kuukauttakaan ei ole ehtinyt kulua kun hän oli jo menettänyt isänsä ja kihlattunsa. Jo oli siinä murehdittavaa neljätoistakesäiselle. Sisar nukkui pois yöllä kun kukaan ei ollut hänen vierellään valvomassa. Me ajoimme pois seuraavana aamuna, mutta minä näin isän kasvoista että joutuisin vielä palaamaan Yeagerin kartanoon hautajaisten jälkeen, sillä hänen antamansa lupaus ei hellittänyt otettaan hänen sydämestään.

 Sisaren kadottua maan uumeniin isä sanoi minulle sen, josta olin jo viikkoja uneksinut:

 "Mene sinä herraksi Yeagerin kartanoon, ettei nuori Eren joudu yksin peltojaan kaitsemaan!"

Mutta minä vastasin hänelle: "Hän on minulle rakas, mutta tiedäthän sinä että hän on liian nuori, minä olen kahdenkymmenenneljän ja hän on vasta neljätoista!" Isä kuitenkin pudisteli päätään ja vastasi, että hän oli nuori mutta hänestä kasvaisi suuren talon isäntä ja rikas lordi, ja minä olisin hyvin onnellinen hänen kanssaan. Ja sitten hän käänsi selkänsä ja katosi suremaan kuollutta tytärtään, ja minä menin ulos ja kiertelin pihoillamme ja surin että kohta joutuisin jättämään lapsuuteni maisemat ja muuttamaan taloon jossa olisin vieras. Menin tallille ja kutsuin tallimestaria ja tallipoikaa ja käskin heitä valmistelemaan hevoseni huomista lähtöä varten. Tallipoika riiputti päätään ja valitti että elo olisi ikävystyttävää ilman meitä nuoria täällä. Minä kehotin häntä vierailemaan naapurikartanossa mikäli hän askareiltaan ehtisi, kyllähän tallissa nukkuisi kaksi poikaa siinä missä yksikin.

Seuraavana päivänä sanoin hyvästit isälleni ja lapsuudenkodilleni, otin satuloidun hevosen ja ratsastin itse Yeagerien kartanolle. Vastassa oli hovimestari ja heidän vaaleahiuksinen tallipoikansa joka otti ratsuni ja vei sen mukanaan. Hovimestari tervehti minua kohteliaasti ja minä tunsin itseni kiusaantuneeksi ja odotin että isäntä saapuisi paikalle. Sieltä hän saapui, Erenini, herrani, ja hän oli yhtäaikaisen vakava ja levoton, niin kuin nuoret olivat. Hän oli lyhyt ja siroluinen, mutta hän kasvaisi, hän todella kasvaisi jonakin päivänä mieheksi. Minä olin hämmentynyt ja toden totta, tämä liitto voisi osoittautua vielä hyväksi, jonakin päivänä kun hän ei olisi enää nuori ja minä en enää näkisi pahaenteisiä unia. Hän katsoi minuun syvillä silmillään ja hetken aikaa tunsin olevani kotona.

 Usein katsoin ikkunastani kun hän, rakas mieheni, ratsasti suurella työläishevosella pihan poikki ja kuljeskeli levottomasti ympäriinsä tai sitten istui kotiopettajattaren tykönä sisällä. Minä valvoin hänen peltojaan ja hänen maitaan ja odotin vuosien kuluvan. Minä olin Erenille mies, isä ja veli, ja se kohtalo oli yhtäläisesti autuas ja onneton. Vuokraviljelijät mulkoilivat minua ja tuhahtelivat itsekseen, kantoivat talikkonsa ja viikatteensa olallaan ja menivät pelloille. He elivät kovaa elämää, ja siltikään heidän murheensa eivät olleet kovin erilaisia minun omistani. Kurja oli ihmisen osa tässä maailmassa, Luojan tähden! Sisareni kuoli kahdeksantoistavuotiaana, ja minun miehestäni tuli isäntä sitäkin nuorempana. Murhe ja vastuu olivat kasvaneet olkapäillämme raskaaksi taakaksi.

 

***

 

_Sanotaan että kaikkien hyvien ystävien on erottava joskus, vaan miksi ei sitten minun ja sinun, herrani?_

Minä seisoin parvekkeella ja nuuhkin ilmaa, joka melkein tuoksui jo syksyltä. Viime vuonna oli ollut hyvä satovuosi ja me olimme eläneet laveasti, ruokaa oli ollut pöydässä ja tuolloin viisitoistavuotias Eren oli kasvanut melkein silmissä. Pian hän ei olisi enää poika vaan aikuinen mies. Minä olin puhunut isälleni ja kysynyt pitäisikö hänet lähettää kaupunkiin opiskelemaan niin kuin ylhäisten herrojen kuuluikin.

"Kaupunki on myös paheiden pesä", isäni tuumasi ja siinä hän tietysti oli oikeassa. Minä olin kysynyt asiaa Ereniltäkin, mutta hän ei ymmärtänyt asian päälle paljoa mitään, nakkeli vain niskojaan. Hän inhosi koulunkäyntiä, sen olin kuullut hänen kotiopettajattareltaan.

"Sanokaa minun sanoneen, mutta tuo poika on tyhmä kuin aasi. Hänen jatkokouluttamisestaan ei olisi mitään iloa, opettakaa häntä sen sijaan pitämään huoli omaisuudestaan", hän oli sanonut.

Painajaiset eivät olleet jättäneet minua rauhaan, ne hiipivät mieleeni kesän lämpiminä öinä kun hikoilin puoliksi hereillä niin kuin myös talven viileydessä ja kevään kosteudessa. Toisinaan näin unessa kuolleen sisareni kasvot, elottomina ja kalpeina, kuin ne olisivat paha enne. En puhunut unistani kellekään, en isälleni joka voisi luulla minua riivatuksi enkä miehelleni joka oli jo muutenkin niin kovin rauhaton. Eräs ystävämme kaupungista oli saapunut lyhyelle vierailulle tilallemme, hän oli kertonut että siellä oli ollut levottomuuksia ja rukoili Luojaa etteivät ne saapuisi tännekin.

"Vallankumouksellisia", hän kuiskasi silmät suurina ja tummina. Näin kun Eren katseli häntä ja hänen silmissään pyörteili kaikenlaista josta minä en tiennyt mitään.

"Pelottaako sinua?" minä kysyin häneltä. Hän pudisti päätään ja näytti synkältä, eikä minun auttanut muu kuin tyytyä kyseiseen vastaukseen vaikka se kuulostikin korviini valeelta.

Eräänä yönä heräsin savun hajuun. Katsahdin Ereniin joka nukkui vierelläni, ruumis jännittyneenä ja kohmeisena. Ulkoa kuului ääniä, minä juoksin alas ja avasin oven. Näin tallipoika Arminin itkemässä kuistilla.

"Isäntä, pellot palavat! Tulkaa katsomaan!" hän parkui ja minä seurasin häntä. Toden totta, horisontissa, siellä missä vuokraviljelijät hoitivat meidän vehnäämme ja kauraamme ja nauriitamme, siellä paloi kultainen tulimeri. Savu tunkeutui sieraimiin ja sai minut ja pojan yskimään. Minä tunsin pelon lävistävän rintani. Huomenna olisi mentävä puhumaan isälle, mitä nyt, mitä me nyt söisimme, mistä me saisimme rahaa, kuolisivatko viljelijät? Minä mietin pitäisikö mennä herättämään Eren, hänhän täällä kuitenkin kaiken omisti... Olisi parempi että hän voisi nukkua rauhassa ja saisi tietää kaikesta tästä kaaoksesta vasta herättyään, vasta aamulla. Tallipoika nyyhkytti kovaäänisesti, minun teki mieli käskeä häntä kokoamaan itsensä ja painua takaisin nukkumaan.

Seuraavan talven ja kevään minä ja Eren söimme vain kylmää leipää ja velliä. Valtaosa viljasta oli tuhoutunut, vihaiset vuokraviljelijät olivat polttaneet pellot vallankumouksellisten innoittamana.

"Jos me näemme nälkää niin saavat hekin nähdä", he olivat uhonneet. Isä oli vakavana sanonut ettemme saisi liikuskella ulkona, varsinkaan yöaikaan, sillä jotkut viljelijät olivat päättäneet ottaa oikeuden omiin käsiinsä. Niinpä olimme enimmäkseen sisällä, luimme ja opiskelimme. Eren oli raivoissaan.

"Olisi parempi olla syntymättä tai kuolla jo vauvana. Silloin ei tarvitsisi olla vankina omassa kodissaan ja syödä kurjaa ruokaa!" hän valitti. Hänen kätensä tärisivät ja hänen otsansa hikosi, hän näytti siltä että voisi syöksyä ovesta ulos millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Minä katsahdin häneen ja toivoin että hän tajuaisi olevansa typerä. Oli tässä maailmassa kamalampaakin! Ja hän oli yhä nuori, hän ehtisi elää vielä monta kesää jolloin pöydät notkuisivat ruuasta ja aurinko paistaisi ja kaikki olisi taas hyvin.

 Luoja ei kuitenkaan päästänyt meitä helpolla, sillä kurjuus jatkui pitkälle kevääseen. Isäni oli jättänyt lapsuudenkotini veljeni haltuun ja lähtenyt itse kaupunkiin tapaamaan ystäviään ja pakoon vuokraviljelijöiden vihaa. Ackermanien pellot olivat säästyneet suuremmilta tuhoilta, ja veljeni oli avustanut meitä niin ettei meidän tarvinnut myydä omaisuuttamme saadaksemme rahaa ruokaan. Heidän tallipoikansa Jean saapui luoksemme, minä menin kuistille häntä vastaan ja tunsin pienen ilon läikähdyksen tämän kurjuuden keskellä.

 "Kotonanne voidaan hyvin, Levi-herra! Mutta te näytätte sairaalta", hän sanoi oikoessaan takkiaan. Minä hautasin kädet syvälle taskuihini. Ahdistus oli kalvanut minua entistä voimakkaampana, kun suljin silmäni näin mielessäni vain mustiksi palaneet pellot ja nälkäiset ja vihaiset vuokraviljelijät, joiden elämä oli entistä kurjempaa nyt kun heillä ei ollut ruokaakaan.

"Minä olen huolesta sairas, ja se on sairauksista kamalin, Jean hyvä", olin virkkanut hänelle ja kehottanut häntä tulemaan sisälle.

Olin lähettänyt meidän tallipoikamme kaupunkiin tervehtimään isää ja ostamaan kaikenlaista tarpeellista mitä emme täältä saaneet. Kuitenkin hänestä palasi takaisin vain hevonen, jonka eräs hermostunut viljelijän lapsi oli tullut taluttamaan takaisin meidän pihaamme.

"Mistä sinä tämän löysit?" oli meidän kodinhoitajamme tivannut häneltä. Mutta lapsi oli osoittanut peltojen suuntaan ja juossut hädissään pois. Minä pyysin, rukoilin Jeania lähtemään etsimään Arminia ja kärryjä. Hän sanoi tekevänsä sen ja lähti ulos. Minä tiesin jo ettei hyviä uutisia kannattanut odottaa. Eren pyöritteli lusikkaa kädessään ympäri ja ympäri, lopetettuaan hän nousi ylös ja käveli ulos odottamaan. Minä seurasin hänen perässään ja pidin kättä hänen olallaan. Hänen olkapäänsä tärisivät, hänen koko ruumiinsa tärisi ja taivas oli harmaa.

Illansuussa Jean palasi hevosineen. Hän ei tullut ratsain vaan talutti hevosta ja satulan päälle oli vyötetty Armin tai ainakin ruumis joka oli joskus ollut hän.

"Viljelijät olivat käyneet hänen kimppuunsa, tappaneet pojan ja varastaneet kärryt", hän kertoi ääni väristen. Minä hengitin syvään. Poikaraukka ei ollut tehnyt mitään väärää ja hänet laitettiin kärsimään tästä! Näin Erenin käden puristuvan nyrkkiin, hän katsoi rakkaan ystävänsä Arminin ruumista ja hohkasi sellaista vihaa ettei sitä voinut sanoilla kuvailla.

"Syyllinen on saatava vastuuseen", hän huudahti lopulta ja otti pari askelta kohti tallia. Minä kiirehdin hänen eteensä ja sanoin:

"Kaikki ystävät joutuvat eroamaan lopulta! Älä ole katkera, Eren hyvä, muuten asiat menevät entistä huonommalle tolalle!" Hän pysähtyi ja nosti päätään katsoakseen minua, hänen silmänsä olivat tulta ja jäätä, nuoruuden paloa ja hulluutta.

"Rukoilen Luojalta ettei minun olisi koskaan tarvinnut nähdä sinun kasvojasi ja kuulla sinun viheliäisiä sanojasi! Minä menen nyt!" Eren sanoi, otti maasta lyhdyn ja lähti juoksemaan kohti tallia. Minä viitoin Jeanin mukaani ja kiirehdimme hänen peräänsä. Viljelijät olivat nälkäisiä ja vihaisia, ja heitä oli näillä pelloilla paljon, ei yksi teini mahtaisi heille mitään. Eren satuloi hevostaan, suurta ja raskasta työhevosta, sellaista joka yleensä veti kärryjä.

"Eren! Hevosesi ovat nälkäisiä, anna niille vähän heinää. Istu tähän ja puhutaan hetki", Jean huusi hänelle. Hän ei kääntynyt meidän puoleemme vaan jatkoi toimiaan.

"Minun hevoseni eivät janoa mitään muuta kuin kostoa heidän murhatun hoitajansa puolesta! Minä lähden!" hän vastasi ja talutti ratsunsa ulos. Yö oli kylmä ja kostea, hevonen korskui hermostuneena kun poika kiipesi sen selkään. Minä en enää juossut. Kaikki olisi turhaa.

"Kuule Levi, katso ympärillesi ja näe että kaikki ilo on kaikonnut täältä! Hyvästi jää!" hän huudahti pimeyden keskeltä ennen kuin löi hevosen lapoja raipallaan ja karautti matkaan. Minua heikotti, nojasin puunrunkoon ja mietin elämän kurjuutta, tätä ihmisen kovaa kohtaloa. Jean meni ja nosti Yeagerien tallipojan pois hevosen selästä ja laski hänet hellästi maahan. Me tuijotimme kummatkin hänen ruhjoutuneita kasvojaan ja mietimme kuolemaa, tuota viheliäistä viettelijätärtä joka olisi vievä minulta aviomiehen ennen kuin tämä oli edes seitsemättätoista elinvuottaan nähnyt.


End file.
